1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a reflective display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in electrical-optical and semiconductor technologies, development of flat panel displays has been prosperous. Among various flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have soon become the main stream in the market due to advantageous features of better space utilization, low power consumption, non-radiation, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI). It is commonly known that an LCD includes an LCD panel and a backlight module, and since the LCD panel is a design of non-self-illumination, it is necessary to dispose the backlight module below the LCD panel to provide a plane light source required by the LCD panel. Thereby, the LCD is able to display images and pictures for viewers.
The design principle for providing a plane light source required by the LCD panel from the backlight module of a traditional LCD generally includes providing white light, and then displaying desired colors of each pixel through color filters at each pixel in the LCD panel. In light of the above, it is necessary to dispose red, green, and blue color filters at each pixel, which results in a higher manufacturing cost. In addition, transmittance, brightness and saturation displayed by each pixel after light passes through the color filters are lower. Furthermore, since light from the backlight module has to pass through the color filters, light source utilization of the backlight module is reduced.